


To Know the Boundaries

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel's thoughts on what is happening while Louis and Armand are in the bath in Bathtime Fun, how he feels about it and what he thinks of what had come to pass already. What's this about a message on the answering machine that makes his blood grow cold?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	To Know the Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly this is set during Bathtime Fun, I'm trying to do all the Decent Moments until they are up to date with the Forays into Indecency so that it'll be easier for me to keep up with the what and where and to link the one chapter to the other.

He wasn’t far from their apartment when Armand’s text came through on his cell phone, it was pouring rain and he was trying to return before he could get too soaked. As it was he had only gotten a little bit wet. The buzzing of his phone was no surprise, Armand often checked in with him if the weather took a turn while he was out hunting.

‘Louis and I are going to be in the bath by the time you are home, I am going to try and push the boundary a little. You are welcome to join us if you want. - A’

Well that was formal. Armand never got the hang of text speech and it showed. Daniel smiled and shook his head, he hoped Armand made some progress with Louis. It would be better if he stayed out of it, it would be too overwhelming for Louis to have them both naked in the bath with him; they had only just done their first sexual thing earlier that night. Besides that Daniel wasn’t sure what he would do in the bath time scenario, probably just kiss and hold Louis while Armand did what Armand does best.

‘Enjoy yourself you little incubus <3 ’ Daniel replied, watching the blue ticks that showed Armand had read his message.

Daniel laughed softly, his maker clearly had no problems with being left with Louis, they had been discussing for the last week how to approach the idea of starting their love affair with Louis. Neither could decide how it would be best to go about it, to talk to him beforehand or to just wake him up to kisses and soft touches. Armand had taken a surprising amount of coaxing, Daniel was surprised by his reluctance to be intimate with Louis, he insisted it was too soon and that Louis would pull away.

Armand wanted Louis to get to know them better and to get used to their presence. Daniel thought Armand was being ridiculous. He had said so with no shame what so ever. Armand had been annoyed by that and he snapped at him before storming out of their home.

Later that night he had returned and Daniel tried to soothe him and figure out what his problem was. Armand tried to evade his questions but eventually had to say something. Daniel was caught off guard by the reply he got; Armand thought Louis would leave them if they were intimate with him. Why Daniel couldn’t fathom and Armand refused to elaborate on how he came to such a conclusion.

Daniel put the thoughts of that night out of his mind as he climbed through a window into the parlour so that Louis wouldn’t notice his return. He could hear their quiet sounds and the trickle of water as it ran over them. He wanted to peek so much but he knew Louis would be mortified and it could undo all their hard work. Besides driving Louis back a few steps it would confirm Armand’s fears of Louis leaving and then he would never get them to try again. He sat in the living room in front of the fire to dry off and listened to them instead.

He heard Armand gasp breathlessly and Louis unknowingly projected the image of Armand’s dusty pink nipple caught between his lips. I smiled when I heard Armand giggle and Louis huff a laugh against his skin. Their sounds were so clear to me with my vampire hearing and I basked in them, imagining what was happening.

Louis had come far in a month, that night they had slowly eased him into a little bit of fun, including him in their little tumble. He had woken to them in the throes and had sheepishly tried to leave them to it, but Armand seemed ready to take the chance and he stopped their virginal lover. Daniel was glad Armand did so because what transpire between them had been nothing but positive and Daniel was sure Louis was left wanting more. He had taken it very well and Daniel was proud of him, he knew it took a lot for Louis to relax into it.

Daniel heard a sudden movement of water, like something had been pushed or pulled through it. Louis nervous whisper of Armand’s name. Armand murmuring words to soothe him and pull him away from those nerves.

He hoped Louis wouldn’t be pushed back by this but he trusted Armand to know Louis and know when to back off. Daniel was glad Armand was taking this one for the team, Daniel couldn’t imagine being able to ease Louis into it on his own; he would probably mess up and actually drive Louis away with his clumsiness. Armand knew what he was doing, Daniel trusted him to make the right moves with Louis.

He listened to their mouths meeting and the water again moving harshly. Louis still whispering Armand’s name anxiously. Armand still speaking words of kindness and comfort to him. Then came the gasping moans and Louis’ feelings of nerves, love and pleasure reaching Daniels mind.

Daniel sighed and turned his attention away, it was none of his business what they were doing up there and he was sure Louis would appreciate the privacy. He held no malice or jealousy for either of them, he knew his time would come and they would all grow more comfortable and daring over time; he just needed to be patient.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the phone and played all the calls their answering machine had picked up. He listened with half an ear knowing most of it was for Armand anyway. Several were from Armand’s lawyers and accountants and agents all asking for permission to do various things on his behalf but the final one caught his attention.

‘Good evening my child, I hope you are well and you call me back as soon as you hear this.’

Daniel scowled as he recognized Marius’ voice playing from their phone. What did that sick old man want this time?

‘I just wanted to let you know I thoroughly enjoyed our last meeting and would be very willing to have a repeat. I miss you dreadfully and wish only to hold you close once more. You have all my love.’

Well that wasn’t suspicious at all. Daniel felt uneasy as he replayed the recording in his mind. Something was off about that, Armand had last seen Marius in New Orleans, hadn’t he? What had happened between them there? He tried to shrug it off as something that wasn’t his business and was long since passed. He couldn’t shake the feeling of lead in his stomach.


End file.
